1. Field
The following description relates to a routing method for an inter-domain and an intra-domain in a content centric network (CCN).
2. Description of Related Art
In a content centric network (CCN), packets are classified into content request packets and content reply packets. A content request packet, also referred to as an interest packet, includes a name of a requested content. A content reply packet includes a requested content and a name of the requested content.
When a network device receives a content request packet from a requester, the network device may look up a storage space of the network device by a name of a requested content in a header of the content request packet. When the corresponding requested content is present in the storage space, the network device may deliver the corresponding requested content to the requester. Unlike in an Internet Protocol (IP)-based network, in which content may be obtained from an original owner of the content, in a CCN, any intermediate node in which a requested content is cached in a storage space, may send a content reply packet. Accordingly, an average length of a transmission path may be reduced, and as a result, an overall usage of the CCN may be reduced.